How you know if you're a Transfan
by IvoryCrawler
Summary: Just a list of things I've come to notice since I've gotten into Transformers. If anyone else has any ideas, shoot them to me.
1. Chapter 1

How you know you're a Trans-fan:

You start to use their curse words instead of human. "Slag, Frag, Glitch, Pit, Scrap."

You refer to Primus and Unicron

You know all the Alt modes on sight and when you see one, you call it by name. (You see a yellow Camaro with black racing stripes you say BumbleBee!)

You have said to someone, "You have failed me…" Like Megatron.

You name your car like a Transformer. (Mine's name is ToughGunner)\

You're suddenly answering your friend's questions like a pro, completely unaware of when you became an expert on Sparkbonding, sparklings, and the theories of interfacing.

Your friends ask you about a character and you can give them a decent bio…like a fragging essay of a bio on them.

You have your favorite pairing already picked out and have read a few sad stories about them.

You have some of the merchandise. (few meaning a few t-shirts, keychains, movies, maybe a poster or two. If you have a lot of merchandise, you're not just a fan, you're obsessed and need help.)

You write a fanfiction or two and if their's an OC in it, you add it in with the plot without ruining it too much.

You can have a debate about both sides of the war, fluently with your friends.

You use some of the Transformers terminology: servo, processor, helm, peds, recharge, medbay, berth, alt-mode, etc.

You desire or have picked up Ratchet's habit and skill of chucking things at people with deadly accuracy. (would not suggest wrenches. Humans are a lot more fragile that way…)

You either really want or already have an Autobot or Decepticon symbol tattooed somewhere on your body

You have named a pet after you're favorite character

Make really good fanart about them. (of which I cannot do for the life of me.)

Have cosplayed or attempted to cosplay as them, in bi-ped mode, holoform, or the strange people who try the alt-mode.

You have picked out whose holoform would look like what. (using celebrities or drawing capabilities.)

You've thought of what it'd be like to be a Transformer

You know what type of car you'd want your alt-mode to be

You know your faction and what your function would be.

You read these sort of things, including the "Rules to Living in NEST" sort of stories. (which are awesome by the way.)

You know several of the major TF writers on fanfiction. (Tatyana Witwicky is a good example. Hope I spelt that right…)

You have a favorite series. (movie verse, G1, TFA, TFP, etc)

That's all I can think of right now…if anyone has any other idea shoot me a message and I'll add them! Thanks!

~IvoryCrawler


	2. Chapter 2

WOW! For some reason this story has gotten a lot of attention! But hey! I'm not complaining! A lot of these new ones are thanks to FrostieFreeze aka RatchetLover! Thanks a Bunch!

How you know you're a Transfan…part 2!

If anything you see reminds you of transformers.

If you wish you were Cybertronian.

If you think about who you'd date if you were.

If you think that transformers are possibly out there somewhere and just haven't come to earth, or they are just doing a really good job hiding.

If you have written any more than two fanfics about them.

If you have written stories with your favorite pairings. I

f you are an expert on Cybertronian physiology.

If you know all the different theories on reproduction, history, relationships, architecture, biology, etc.

If you have picked the theories you agree with the most and used  
them in conversations with fellow transfans.

If you randomly quote lines from the show. I

f you have picked your favorite versions of the characters (i.e. movie Bumblebee, Prime Ratchet, g1 Optimus)

If you have made your own version of Human Energon. (This one is thanks to PixelusPrime!)

If you've already chosen what you're name would be if you were a Prime. (I would be Nova Prime.)

You use TFWiki constantly, or have moderated/changed some of the info on there because you know it better.

You're back ground on your computer is always some version of Transformers

You know all the theme songs by heart and have them on your iPod or some other music device.

Alright guys! That's as many as I can think up this time around! I do have some shout outs to give though:

SpenName: You're on you're way there! Here's a few more to boost that for ya.

Anvenx: All of my favorite authors are under my favorites (no duh) and they are all really great stories to read. OR you can risk going through my long list of favorite stories. I don't like favoriting stories that are juvinile-ish or with text talk in it so you can be assured you're in for a good read. If you'd rather an email or something, let me know!

FrostieFreeze aka RatchetLover: Thank you so much for all your input! This whole chapter is pretty much dedicated to you for all the ones you added for me!

inkdragon13: You are one serious Transfan girly! Thank you for the idea for the TFWiki idea. It's come in handy for me, especially in the beginning of my Fandom days.

PixelusPrime: Thanks for the idea about the Human Energon! I never actually thought about that! Wicked cool though! Oh! And you're username gave me the idea for the Prime one.

Thanks to all my readers, it's still shocking so many liked this so fast! Once again, if I'm missing something, let me know!

~IvoryCrawler


	3. Chapter 3

How you know you're a Transfan…PART 3!

Holy scrap-puppies guys! Didn't know you'd all like this so much! I started this just for nothing better to do and cuz my friends tease me! Glad ya like it though! If ya could, go check out my Transformers story I've started on my profile…please! If ya like it, shoot me a message, I'm loosing inspiration for it and need some encouragement…inkdragon13, Blackhooves,

Here's another list for ya!

* * *

Well, you know you're a TransFan when you look for spoilers online.

You are a huge fan when you dream about going on missions with your favorite faction.

Saw Transformers Prime Soundwave's face in the third one.

You know you're a Transformers fan when you make your own Transformers stuff.

You are a big fan when you can tell Cybertron's full history to the creation  
of the Thirteen up the Autobot-Decepticon war like a history book.

You're a big fan when you call people that annoy you scraplets.

You are a big fan when you automatically think of transforming and  
driving/flying away from anywhere you don't want to be instead of just walking out.

You cried when one of your favorite transformers died in movie or cartoon. (Oh my gosh totally! I don't handle really good character death's well…)

You're phone has a faction logo or picture of a character.

You curse using Primus and Unicron appropriately.

You've read at least a few of the comics. (How sad is it I just recently found out there are comics…)

You know all the different theories for interfacing. (don't judge me for this! It's fragging interesting!)

You either really, really love Starscream…or you really, really hate him.

You love to use you're favorite lines from the movies or cartoons.

You love to use the line "Roll out!" Like Optimus does!

You like to entertain the notion that the Autobots are real, just really good at hiding…even if that means the Decepticons are real too and hate humans.

You like to think that you're favorite Decepticons would turn good if just for the fact that they are really nice inside though we all now they aren't. (Though it'd be cool if soundwave were a good guy with his cassettes.)

* * *

*READ THIS PLEASE*

Alright that's all I've got for now. Once again, if you have anymore, let me know! Also, I'm thinking of doing one of those, Rules for living with Cybertronians, that seem so popular right now. If you like the idea, help me get started and shoot me some rules. One last thing! If you have a favorite thing from this list or the other two, and you want to see it in a oneshot, please let me know. I'm really good at one shots! And yes the Transformers would be in it, at your request. THANKS FOR READING GUYS!

~IvoryCrawler


	4. Chapter 4

How to know you're a Transfan Part 4

This whole chapter is dedicated to FrostieFreeze aka RatchetLover, who pretty much gave me all of these…cept the last few. Those are me.

* * *

If you want to get a certain car because a transformer has that alt mode.

If you think the red sports car in your neighborhood is a transformer.

You can explain each transformer like a book.

When you are watching the shows you can tell exactly who each of them  
are even if they don't talk in that episode.

You can explain each by heart and give a history on each of them.

You know origin stories on most of them.

You have your favorite theory on how the war started.

You get emotionally attached to the characters.

You think the humans are annoying in any verse (like Spike, and Carly) and just get in the way.

If you don't usually like m/m or get how it works, but you love it in  
transformers and find a way to make it work or explain why it isn't gay.

If you have randomly look up transformers to see what you'll find.

If you know about the shattered glass universe where decepticons are good guys and autobots are bad guys.

If you will pretend to be a Transformer sometimes.

When you know the transformers voices by heart and can immediately recognize who it is.

If you realized that Optimus has been voiced by the same guy in g1, the movies, and prime.

If you realized the g1 and prime Megatron have the same voice actor.

If you know the characters so well that you feel like you know them personally. (this happens to be when I read a particularly good book too…sucks when they die!)

If you know what else some of the voice actors have been in.

If you sometimes read things in one of their voices.

If you wish you were rather fighting decepticons than being in school. (hear, hear! Is it hear or here? I don't know…makes sense as hear, saying hear my agreement…meh.)

If you wish you could throw wrenches at annoying people like ratchet does. (HEAR HEAR!

) If you wish you could just whip out cannons like ironhide.

If you think about what your primary weapon would be if you were a transformer.

If you wish that you could have wheels on your feet like the Twins Major-Sideswipe and Sunstreaker- in the movie verse. (this one and any after are from me)

You wish to smack the Twins Minor-Mudflap and Skids- with a dictionary.

You wish you had Jolt's wicked cool electro-whips.

You admire that they can lose a limb and keep fighting like it's nothing.

* * *

That's all I got! Thanks!

~IvoryCrawler


End file.
